


stars go down and galaxies ignite

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: The Dashing Gunslinger and the Walking Moustache [1]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Developing Relationship, Drunk Blow Jobs, Facials, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: It's been a rough day.And now his bloody ship's been impounded again, courtesy of none other than UdomfuckingBedford.
Relationships: Udom Bedford/The Original Alex Hawthorne
Series: The Dashing Gunslinger and the Walking Moustache [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	stars go down and galaxies ignite

It started with a drink, as these things so often did. Maybe the guy thought it'd loosen his tongue when he asked about Phineas again, or maybe he was just bored, or lonely. It wasn't like a well-groomed, moustache-twirling Board representative would have a lot of chums on a place like the _Groundbreaker._ Perhaps that was an unfair assumption - he'd never actually seen Udom Bedford twirl his moustache. Besides, he seemed like an okay fellow, and sometimes a captain got lonely without a crew. Even one who generally liked being alone.

Anyway, that was how he ended up jerking off a board representative under a table in the Lost Hope, and spilling whiskey down a perfectly good jumpsuit.

(Udom paid to have the suit dry cleaned. Alex didn't quite know how he felt about that.)

  
  


He ended up back on the _Groundbreaker_ after another particularly shitty meeting with Welles. He liked the crazy old guy well enough, but he was so touchy about the Shrink Ray and his damn cystypigs. It's not like Alex wanted to do them any harm, he just wanted to see if it really _worked._ He probably should've asked a little nicer, and not made such a mess on his way out, but he'd had a rough day.

And now his bloody ship had been impounded again _,_ courtesy of none other than Udom _fucking_ Bedford. He didn't even mind the fellow really, he got along with him much better than any other corporate bureaucrats he'd met over the years, and...he liked his moustache. There, he'd admitted it.

"Maybe I'll forgive you if you buy me another drink," he said, watching Udom's clumsy fingers trembling at the prospect. Alex wasn't entirely unused to having that effect on people, though he generally imagined it had less to do with him and more to do with his profession as...what had Udom called him last time? A _rugged freelancer._ Some folks found that kind of thing exciting, though he couldn't for the life of him see _why._

"That could be arranged, for my _favourite_ scruffy freelancer." Alex wrinkled his nose. He'd liked _rugged_ better.

"Yeah, who's that then?" Udom laughed at that - a remarkably pleasant sound. For some reason he'd expected him to have an annoying laugh.

"You, you absolute _rascal."_ His terms of endearment were kind of weird, but Alex didn't really mind. He'd been called far worse. (That very morning, in fact.)

He couldn't remember the precise sequence of events that led to Udom blowing him in the filthy Lost Hope lavatories. Only that he'd been well and truly sloshed (Udom had been _really_ free with the drinks, every colour of Spectrum Vodka), that there'd been a whole lot of kissing and groping, and that it was probably his idea. Udom seemed more the type to fantasize about doing it in a hotel room, like in those serials he was really into. Then again, if it was between the Lost Hope lavatory or the Rest-N-Go...well, they were already _in_ the Lost Hope, and for all Udom looked out of place there with his perfectly coiffed hair and his freshly ironed suit...he was _enthusiastic,_ and Alex sure wasn't going to fault him for that.

He clutched at Udom's collar as he came in his mouth, only noticing he'd got a little on his chin when, without further ado, Udom whipped out a handkerchief to wipe it away.

Next time he'd ask if he could come on his face.

(Architect be _damned,_ he was already thinking about there being a next time.)

  
  


Next time was on the _Unreliable_ itself, because Udom was apparently very keen to be given a tour of the ship he kept 'accidentally' impounding, and Alex made sure Udom got a damn good view of the ceiling above his bed. He'd gotten himself off a couple of times thinking about fucking Udom into his mattress, and a few _more_ times thinking about fucking him over the desk in his office. Or Udom fucking him. Both were good. But now that they were here, he found himself taking his time with slow, languid kisses and thrusts that bordered on being _so_ lazy that he was almost surprised that Udom hadn't tried to hurry him up. You know, for wasting company time and all that. He guessed even bureaucrats needed to let loose and indulge a little now and again, too.

It was when Alex found himself nuzzling Udom's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his throat, that it hit him. He didn't want to stop. He liked him. He _liked_ him and he didn't know what the fuck to do with that. So he settled for gripping Udom's hip with one hand, caressing his cheek with the other, and looking him right in the eyes before kissing him again.

And _fuck,_ he was getting close.

"I want to see you come," he murmured, noses bumping, moustache tickling, "touch yourself for me?" Udom swallowed, and nodded, wrapping one soft, manicured hand around his cock, and placing the other on the small of Alex's back.

"Harder," Udom breathed, so quietly that he barely heard, "please." In any case, if that was what Udom wanted, he was happy to oblige, and he made the most _delightful_ noises. It'd been hard to fully appreciate them with all the racket in the Lost Hope, but those whimpers and whines were going right to his cock. The way he writhed when he came, spending himself over his stomach, was about to send him over the edge, but he remembered the promise he'd made himself last time.

"Can I come on your face?" Udom's head bobbed briefly in a way that suggested a _yes._ He pulled out slowly and carefully, before adjusting and taking himself in hand, as it were. It was mere seconds before he came with an undignified grunt (since when was sex ever _dignified),_ spilling most of it around Udom's mouth and jaw and, thankfully, nowhere near his eyes.

"Here," he said, leaning forward again so that their noses were almost touching, "you've got a little something-" He felt Udom laugh against his lips as he kissed him, and it was a damn shame he'd have to be leaving again in an hour. Yet another errand for Welles, helping out some hapless, freshly thawed-out colonist he'd actually managed to revive this time. He probably _still_ wouldn't let him use the Shrink Ray either.

Fuck it, he could wait _two_ hours.


End file.
